Ellen Nelson (The Return of Count Yorga)
Appearance We don't see her wear much prior to her turning. Ellen has shoulder length blonde hair which becomes disheveled upon becoming a vampire. Her face turns an unhealthy shade of pale to showcase thats she is a walking corpse. Upon joining Yorga's harem, she wears a sleek long-sleeve night gown that ties around the waist. Like the rest of the brides, she wears no footwear, going completely barefoot Personalty No much of her is seen as a human, she was quite cheerful and seemed like a very loving girlfriend. As a vampire she is cold and emotionless, just like the rest of Yorga's brides. The only time showing any emotion when Jason was lured to her, where she creepily broke ties with him and laughed as he was attacked by her fellow brides. Abilities As a vampire she is afraid of the sunlight and seeks shelter in the dark (though most of the time she's seen indoor in dark settings). Like the rest of Yorga's brides she seem to be able to teleport without being seen until she is right on top of her target. Synopsis Ellen is first seen at the costume fund-raising party for the orphanage her sister, Cynthia, works at. She's dressed as Little Bo Beep and with her boyfriend, Jason, who has recently proposed to her. In a bit of foreshadowing irony, after a fellow friend wins the costume party dressed as Dracula, she wonders aloud that it would be cool if vampires existed which launches the whole party in the a discussion about vampires, much to the chagrin of Yorga whose visiting. That night, Yorga sends his brides to go to the Nelson household and capture Cynthia who he's taken a liking too. Ellen along with the rest of the family, have an uneasy feeling and gather in the living room but explain what it is. Soon the brides raid the house and attack the family (save Tommy a boy who come under Yorga's control). Ellen tries to flee the room in but is blocked by vampire brides at every turn. One manages to grab her and wrestle her to the ground, eventually overpowering her, exposing her neck and feeding on her. Ellen is the first to die of the family followed by her mother and father. Unlike the latter two however who are thrown into a quicksand pit, Yorga allows her to transform into a vampire (possibly due to her earlier mention of them and as a form of cruel irony) and join his undead harem. She is next seen playing mind games with the amnesic Cynthia being the first to call out to her but staying hidden. The rest of the brides join in mocking her before leaving, Cynthia only able to get a glimpse of them before they lock the door behind them, preventing her from following. With Cynthia's friends getting closer to the truth, Yorga begins picking them off one more one. He has Tommy bring Jason to his manor, claiming he's seen Ellen. However its a trap and Ellen does meet up with Jason, however her undead form reject the love the two once shared and she beings to laugh as her fellow brides attack him. Jason manages to escape their grasp only to be killed by Yorga. As Brudah brings the brides Jason's body, Ellen seem to show a little remorse over his death, but it doesn't stop her from feeding on him with her fellow brides. Eventually Cythnia's fiancee Baldwin, figures out whats going on and brings two cops with him on a rescue mission to retrieve Cynthia. Ellen moves with the brides as they're unleashed in the household. The cops have the misfortune of running into thee undead woman who chase them. The cops manage to elude them only to be killed by Yorga's live in witch and Tommy. With Baldwin and Cynthia left, Ellen now plays a role she fell victim too, a vampire who prevents the duo's escape. She along with the brides eventually corner the two with Yorga taking Cynthia for himself while leaving the brides to feed on Baldwin. The last seen of Ellen is her shuffling toward Baldwin with her fellow brides toward Baldwin who has no way of escape. Considering the event in the finale of the movie, its likely she continued on with her undead existence with her fellow brides who will most likely feast on the unguarded orphanage.